thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowball in Hell
Snowball in Hell was a Cold Boy blog written by alliterator. It introduced the Cold Boy's servants The Children of the Cold and his domain the Winter Court. It can be read here. Summary "Doctor Worm"/John starts commenting about how he hates Christmas. Soon, he meets and starts having lunch with Claire. He begins to really like her and asks her out on a date to go see a movie. This ends badly. As they walk down the street, a homeless man that John had previously seen warning him about Claire appears and shoots her, then prepares to shoot him. However, the sound of the Cold Boy singing scares the homeless man and he runs away. Claire reveals that she is still alive, saying that man must have missed. She kisses John and he says that her kiss was cold. John asks the police about the homeless man and they tell him not to worry - he was later found dead from hypothermia. He researches into the man and finds out he was Professor Maxwell Gibbs. He goes to talk to Professor Gibbs former colleague, Professor Holly Sachs, about what happened to him; she tells him that Gibbs started talking about outlandish theories about an "embodiment of entropy" and then was fired when they found a notebook of drawings of little boys that belonged to him. John, meanwhile, has been avoiding Claire. She shows up and tells him that she serves the Cold Boy - and the bullet did hit her, it just didn't hurt or kill her. A group of other kids with black eyes surround John and Claire asks him to join them, but he is saved by Professor Holly Sachs who drives in with a truck. She and a friend named Henry already know about the Cold Boy and his servants, the Children of the Cold, and she wants to fight back. She asks John to help them and he agrees. They plan to follow the black-eyed children back to their base and ambush them with Molotov cocktails. This doesn't work. John is temporarily transported somewhere else that is covered in snow, while Holly dies and Henry is hospitalized. Henry later dies and John hears the Cold Boy near. An SMSC agent tells him to run and gives him a name - "Houdin." John finds Houdin in a retirement home and asks him about escaping the Cold Boy. Houdin tells him to make himself not a target - to go and find himself some friends, someone to run with. The Cold Boy only targets the lonely. John leaves, thinking this advice unhelpful. John starts running, but soon whenever he goes to sleep, he finds himself in a place covered in snow. Then he wakes in the snow-covered city and it doesn't snap back to the real world. Claire appears and tells him that he is now in the Winter Court, a place the Cold Boy created, and he can't leave. John tries to warm himself up, but he becomes despondent. Finally, Claire tells him that she will show him something and afterwards he will want to join them. He goes with her, seeing all the buildings made of ice, to another building not made of ice. He goes in alone and sees the "true form" of the Cold Boy. He says that the Cold Boy does not live here, but instead lives in our hearts. He says the only way he can escape the Cold Boy is to become cold and dead, so his heart will stop. The story ends with John sitting on the bench slowly becoming cold. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:The Cold Boy Category:The Children of the Cold Category:2011 Blogs